Pizza is the key to my heart
by Virety-Enten
Summary: When Gaz wanted pizza she didn't think of this.


NOW

It was sunny, it was hot, and it was perfect. With an alien invisi-bubble protecting her from peering eyes, Gaz sun-bathed, nude. Ah, the advantages of a naive alien slave. "Torture", was anything but, for Gaz had trained Zim so well that he no longer cared for Irk, the Tallest, or world domination.

It started as a 20 questions game that ended in Gaz becoming his own personal humanity decoder ring. Any question, she would answer. Zim didn't ask about personal things as he was focused, to the brink of madness, on destroying them all and redeeming himself. He did it for Irk.

After the Tallest finally broke down and told Zim about his "mission" he went straight to her. Well, maybe not Straight there as he was waylaid by GIR speaking nonsense and worsening his general outlook on life. Zim had enough. He picked GIR up and threw him into a wall, GIR broke apart into millions of pieces of metal, wires and a paperclip hit Zim in the foot. He bent down and picked up the paperclip. Looking at it for a moment he tucked it in his pocket as a promise to rebuild GIR, maybe with a little more sanity and a lot less tacos...on second thought he wouldn't change a thing.

Then

After 10 years and two body modifications later he was 21 and gorgeous. People were so diverse that his red eyes didn't need to be covered anymore, but he kept wearing the contacts anyway as well as the wig. Tall, green, and long flowing black hair. He often wore it in a ponytail and it shined like a raven feather in the light. Two face framing strands came up the down to his chin. He had reassembled Gir and fixed the worst of his bugs, but left some, like a nacho chip wedged into his circuit board. Turns out it fixes the problem of robots not being able to eat food. Huh. Cool.

Skool was a waste of time and he had it erased from his memory after he discovered the Library of Congress and the backdoor to their knowledge mainframe. After a quick 30 minute download, he knew all he needed to destroy the humans.

But sadly for him, fate is a bitch like that. As he was approaching his elevator to the underground GIR popped up. "Message from the Tallest Sir" and he disappeared. GIR was a great sidekick now, loyal and yet knew how to make him feel better when he was low. As the doors opened he saw the Tallest on the screen.

"My Tallest, I am pleased you called, I have just finished downloading the entire planets knowledge of itself and now know the perfect plan. It will not fail my Tallest. you Will be proud."

In the last 10 years Zim's voice had lost his squeak and had a deep, girls wet their panties, voice. It felt like long fingers running up and down your spine with hint of malice making him mysterious and stunning.

"Zim," began an old and bent Red, "we regret to inform you that the mission you are currently operating is..." A couching fit over took him and Purple moved into view.

"Zim, what Red is trying to say is that your mission is fake, we sent you away to get you to leave and you have been a mockery of Irk and her people since the day you hatched and hugged the robotic arm that broke open your growing sac." Purple told Zim in a rush.

Zim was frozen to the spot. _Surely they are jesting with Zim. Surely they cannot be seriously telling me my entire life is a joke! _

"Wha...Wh...uhh..I.." Zim stuttered but then Purple and Red floated off screen and there on the behind them was their desolated ship, Irk in pieces and Irken soldiers floating in the vast space, of space.

NOW

A light rapping round came from a small window under her chair. She lifted her sunglasses and her hip to reveal a green fist and the smell of pizza wafting up. In a flash the chair was moved and the pizza hauled through the window by a tall green alien that was all hers.

"Dearest, the Chef has prepared quite a pizza tonight. Cheese, cheese and more cheese. It has a bit of cheese from every part of the world. Took him months to find it all. He sends a card as well. Would you like me to read it or would you..." Gaz held out her hand impatiently. Her Chef was very sensitive to his craft and Gaz benifited by having exotic pizza every night. Sometimes they would get a plain pizza or just one topping but the majority was amazing. Fruits, vegetables, minerals, animals, nothing was safe from Gaz's personal Chef of Pizza. Gaz loved every bite most of the time and sent back review cards, yey or nay and a comment or two. Zim loved the Chef's creations as well for not even space held an ingredient away from the Chef of Pizza. Zim never let Gaz get to the prize unless she sent back a card first. He thought it adorable that she and the Chef had a secret communication. She open the card and began to read.

_Gazzy,_

_Today me and Master went to the park and picked you flowers and he hummed a song about you. He has a box, and he is going to send me away later tonight. Squee is having a Partay! Anyways, the Pizza tonight I did not make, Master did, hope you like! _

_P.S. he told me not to tell you he made it. _

_~GIR _

_The Chef of Pizza_

Gaz grabbed a pen and wrote back immediately, impatient to get the pizza Zim made.

_Chef,_

_Have fun at the partay, don't eat too much cake and I put your outfits in your room, I suggest the nine year old one. Thanks for the heads up about the pizza._

_P.S. I heart you_

_Gazzy_

Gaz looked up and saw Zim staring at her. His hand was propping up his head as he lay half on his stomach and his side. His antennae were down and quivering. She wondered briefly what he was thinking but laughed to herself as she Never wanted to know what he was thinking. He was full of thoughts and her brain didn't want to try and understand everything he learned from his download of Knowledge. She was the one who told him about it. Gaz handed the note back to Zim and as he took it slowly, palming the note, he ran his fingers over her palm and she felt the trails of fire they left.

"Well are you going to deliver that note or is my pizza going to get cold?"Normally a cold pizza would be worse than death as Gaz has been know to use a whip effectively. Zim's eyes showed no fear as he slid the note into a tube, sent it to the kitchen and opened the box. The aroma hit Gaz in the face in a wave of delicious. Zim lifted the corner of his mouth in a smirk as her head tilted back, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. The rise of her chest sent another quiver going through Zim's antennae but Gaz didn't notice as she was floating on a pizza cloud nine. The smell was turning her around in a wash of pizza and...pizza and what? Opening her eyes slowly she looked down at the source of deliciousness. _No. How? No!_

There was shredded Foie Gras cooked in with the pizza like one might put meat crumbles._ How did he...? _She didn't know and suddenly didn't care, looking up she saw that Zim had moved and was now on one knee presenting an open ring box where a ring sat. The center was a deep purple tourmaline and she knew it would fit her perfectly. Zim loved her hands, so different from his own he loved to hold them, pet them, just touch them. She froze up.

Zim watched as Gaz enjoyed the smell, and knew when she knew what it was. It was her favorite and almost impossible to buy, never mind prepare as a pizza. He moved to be kneeling when she came back from her own personal pizza high. He had waited 10 years for this. Ever since she told him about the library and he was sure of victory. He wanted to take her when the planet was conquered. Everything was perfect tonight. His ultimate plan was ready.


End file.
